masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect 3: Leviathan
Leviathan's Effect on the ME3 Ending Alright. I've found a source saying that the Mass Effect 3: Leviathan expansion will "create an additional rift" in the ending. Should this go in the article? Arbington (talk) 19:15, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :You could put it in if you wanted to, but I'd just wait until it comes out to see if it physically effects the ending of the game, because I've heard that going around as well. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 19:19, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::That's kind of why I'm apprehensive to add this. It just says that it will create "rifts." What in the name of Teddy Roosevelt's big stick is a rift?! There is also a bit about easter eggs, subtle changes, and references, but that too is very vague. Arbington (talk) 19:25, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I don't know if whowever wrote this even played it. It could just be an opinion piece, as IGN is fond of doing. I'd rather wait to see if BioWare says anything directly, but if they don't, I'm fine with waiting until the release of Leviathan. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 19:28, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::They played it. They have a review of a mission further down the page. Supposedly, the combat is supposed to get pretty tough, and there's going to be this crazy part with power cells. Arbington (talk) 19:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::You can see that sequence in action in the source provided in the Triton ADS article. But any further discussion of gameplay should be continued in the forums. Anyway, I agree that it's all too vague to mention at this point. We should wait until we get more details or the DLC releases and we can see for ourselves. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:32, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Sounds good, boss. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 19:33, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Alrighty then. Arbington (talk) 19:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) OK, just gonna pop in and state my opinion on what I think we should do for this. If we confirm that downloading Leviathan has ANY kind of effect on Priority: Earth or Citadel: The Return, it should be documented here on this page, probably on the Content section. If the effect Leviathan has is a substantial thing, we can maybe mention it on Priority: Earth's Aftermath section, but I think that this is unlikely. I suspect that dialogue with the Catalyst may simply have a new line of questioning. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 20:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :That is not the point of this page or any other DLC page. This page is for describing the DLC and nothing more. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::The content section of the page should include mention of all things, existing or new, that are affected by installing the DLC. We've done the same for the Extended Cut page, specifically the "Dialogue" and and "Fixes and Updates" section, where previously existing elements of the game are altered by the DLC. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 22:55, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::The Extended Cut DLC page is unique. The list of cinematics is necessary because listing only "Cinematics" as the EC's content is unreasonably vague. Once we get Leviathan, we'll be able to judge whether or not any ending effects should be detailed here or detailed elsewhere (such as the Leviathan mission page(s) and/or the relevant section on Storyline III) and then linked to here. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:09, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::They need to be documented SOMEWHERE, at the very least. I proposed that the effects be put here because that way people will know that they were not originally part of the game. That's why we have two Aftermath sections on Priority: Earth. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 23:12, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::And they will be, however, given that Leviathan is story driven DLC, there is a lot of precedent that will have to be thrown out the window to do what you are asking, and we aren't about to do that. We have established story DLC quite clearly on both ME and ME2 DLC pages and this will be no exception. EC was indeed a unique case, but this isn't. We have long standing rules about DLC pages and this would break those rules. Lancer1289 (talk) 23:35, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Not sure how a quick mention on this page would be breaking rules, but we're being premature about this. We should hold off on discussing this point until we actually know what we're dealing with. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 23:42, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Just reminding people about this alleged alteration to the ending. I do not have time to confirm this at the moment, but I'm hoping we can sort this out soon. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 17:04, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :I just finished the DLC before the cerberus base mission I can go start it now to find out it effect if people want. JediSpectre117 (JediSpectre117) 18:16, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::That would be much appreciated. I'm not expecting much of a change, maybe just a few altered line with the Catalyst, but it is something worth documenting regardless of scope. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 17:42, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ok just finished it and the effect is the minorist of the minor. All it does is add one new dialouge option with some edits to an already existing one. JediSpectre117 (JediSpectre117) 21:19, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :::: Ah, it's as I suspected. Whoever wrote the IGN article is a real piece of work if they think that constitutes a "rift". I hate that site. Thanks for helping out. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 21:27, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title I had a strange dream I was playing the Leviathan DlC and I was playing as Harbinger or some Capital Class Reaper but I'm not saying its a fact you'll be playing as a reaper but I seem to already know the controls as a Reaper and its pretty weird. RT fires a laser, RB fires a fireball somewhat like a Reaper Blackstar and A to jump and hover so thats my opinion on Leviathan --Boomer115 (talk) 18:28, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Again, this isn’t what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:32, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :This is so not even close to the point of a talk page. Take it elsewhere as it was previously stated. Lancer1289 (talk) 01:28, August 4, 2012 (UTC) facts vs. opinions "gripping and emotional storytelling, compelling new characters, powerful weapons and unique upgrades" While "powerful" and "unique" are facts about weapons and stuff, "gripping" and "compelling" are mere opinons. Shouldn't the paragraph be re-phrased, so that it doesn't look like an advert? --Ygrain (talk) 12:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : It's taken directly from BioWare's summary of the DLC, which I'm pretty sure is the norm for DLC pages. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 15:19, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::^That is correct. DLC descriptions are taken verbatim from the site. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:55, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright...once the DLC is out, I suppose the description will change to something less hyped and more factological, anyway, so the problem will sort of tend to itself. --Ygrain (talk) 18:08, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Probably not. All DLC descriptions stay with what BioWare first releases. More to the point, there is no reason to change it in the first place as it is the official description. You have a problem with the description, go complain to BioWare about it not us. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:12, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Is it just me, or are you making this unnecessarily pointed? :::::Anyway, if you compare the description of Leviathan with e.g. Stolen Memories, the latter is a precise factographical description of what the DLC is about. I wasn't in the fandom when it was announced or released, so I can't really compare, but is the current version truly the one as when it was the first announced? It certainly seems very detailed - I was under the impression that you don't get that many details before the DLC is actually out. The description of the Leviathan feels more appropriate for something that hasn't been released yet, but the problem is that it has very little informational value, and as such is rather disappointing as page content.--Ygrain (talk) 18:46, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Irrelevant. That is the description BioWare released, so that is the description we go with. Again, have a problem with it, go and complain to BioWare or get them to release a new description. That is what they released, therefore that is what we use. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Much better, now it's an actual description with useful info, thanks, Trandra. --Ygrain (talk) 08:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Download Bug? I downloaded Leviathan earlier this morning. I don't remember getting a message saying downloading has completed, but there's a checkmark by its name and it was no longer on the active download list. When I went to play it (starting a save just before Priority: Cerberus Base), I couldn't activate the DLC. My journal didn't update. No quest givers greeted me on the Citadel. Traynor didn't say anything new. Liara's terminal didn't show anything new. I don't know if this might have been affected by my downloading multiple DLCs (I also downloaded Mark of the Assassin for Dragon Age II and Dragon Age Origins: Awakening right after). I'm re-downloading Leviathan now as I speak. TheUnknown285 (talk) 14:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Update: Re-downloading worked. TheUnknown285 (talk) 15:42, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Husk Head Cabin Item How exactly do you get the husk head? I completed the Leviathan DLC yet when I entered my cabin it wasn't there. --GodzillaMaster (talk) 21:48, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :James Vega will be present during your third trip to the lab. If you talk to him a few times, he'll interact with the head and ask if you can keep it. Then you can swipe it off of the table. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 21:49, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. Unfortunately that means I have to go through the whole thing again.... --GodzillaMaster (talk) 21:50, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :::If you're up for some saved game editing, set boolean value 23484 to true - I haven't checked it within game, but you should get it. :::I appreciate you trying to help, but I have the xbox version of the game so I can't do any of that. --GodzillaMaster (talk) 00:51, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Leviathan Ladder Glitch On the way to the Elevator to rescue Anna Bryson, I ran into what can only be described as a massive SNAFU. Javik gives me some dialogue about raising the bridge. After this is done, the first ladder is climbed. Then it all gets messed up. The second ladder is unclimbable! I tried all the solutions I could to fix it, nothing worked. You can't even return the way you came, because the first ladder is also non-functional. So, there you have it, an entire DLC brought down by one glitch that has existed a long time, according to the notes. And it does it everytime, a 100% consistency rate seems so unlikely as to be scarcely credible. Can't go forward, can't go back! Edit: it's not just me having this glitch. Many others have reported it as well. Getting past it is complicated. Some solutions involve shooting the ladder and having a harvester shot knock you down. Others involve aiming the camera up or down with multiple savegame reloads. --Tilarta (talk) 00:20, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Possible fixes for the ladder bug: - Turn down resolution to the lowest possible and try climbing down the ladder again (this worked for me when i encountered the ladder bug on the Javik recruitment mission, but it didn't work in Leviathan) - Try pressing forward and Escape at same time (saw reports of it working for multiple people but it didn't work for me) - walk slowly towards the ladder (with the Walk button pressed) - this solution worked for me in Leviathan. I should mention that for me every ladder in the dlc was bugged and imposible to climb down normally but walking slowly worked every time with 100% succes --IAmFemshep (talk) 19:11, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Mission Names Just putting this here as a reasonable place to keep them: After talking to Ann and getting the Leviathan's (general) location, the mission is called Leviathan: Scan Locations with the journal text: EDI has marked possible locations for Leviathan on the galaxy map. Scan the locations and find Leviathan. After finding the location, it is called Despoina: Leviathan with the journal text: The Normandy shuttle has been disabled by an unknown energy surge. Search for Leviathan and a way to escape the planet. --Trandra (talk) 03:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Weapons not appearing Right, I've installed Leviathan and I'm in the mission to find Ann Bryson. Everything in the pack is there, the new mods, the missions. But the guns aren't. Anyone know what's the matter here? Leon S. Kennedy AKA Shepard 14:27, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Don't know. I didn't realize that I never got either of the two new weapons in any Leviathan mission until I was done. Maybe they can only be obtained through merchants or they're already in your inventory, I haven't checked those yet. -- Commdor (Talk) 14:32, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Have you just not picked them up yet? Downloading the pack doesn't cause them to just appear in your list of guns. I found the Raider during the second mission. If you missed them in their missions, you can get them from Spectre Requisitions. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 14:33, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, they have to be bought or found? I thought they were just added! Y'know, like Firefight. Ok, thanks! Leon S. Kennedy AKA Shepard 14:37, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I already had the Argus and up to level 10 so I don't know where or how to find that one though, I suspect during the Ann Bryson mission. However the AT-12 Raider is on the crashed ship on the water planet. Not sure if level or if you already have them affect their appearance. When picked up the AT-12 went straight to level 3. The only thing that didn't work out was the Pistol Ultralight. I could only buy one and then found three. I'll have to check again to see if I can buy another, but it wasn't appearing before the Leviathan missions were done.--Xaero Dumort (talk) 19:21, August 29, 2012 (UTC) : Based on what you've said, it sounds like the Raider can be found on multiple levels. I picked it up on Namakli and it only was at level I. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 19:39, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :If you think you've missed something, don't forget to check Spectre Requisitions. I think I nabbed most of the loot, but there was a spare M-55 Argus waiting for me in Spectre Req when I finished the last mission, so presumably I missed it when I was on the planet. Diyartifact (talk) 20:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :: I found both weapons during the mission. Just explore the areas and you'll run into them.--Zepwik (talk) 23:27, August 29, 2012 (UTC) It sounds like the guns appear at random places. I found the Argus on the water planet and the Raider on the planet we find Ann Bryson. Leon S. Kennedy AKA Shepard 13:13, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Leviathan and the Endings Just wondering, was the rumor about the dlc changing the endings somehow true? I haven't had a chance to play it and it seems like an important piece of info to add if so. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 23:21, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :See the top thread. It only adds an extra line or two of dialogue for the Catalyst. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:30, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Well s***..... I was expecting as much. IGN is REALLY starting to thin out my patience. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 03:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Leviathan Affecting Ending Hey, new user here, had to get an account just because of what I encountered on this DLC. So, I held off playing to the end of the game after completing this DLC. Besides the bonus info on the story I just got a small bump in my war assets. In terms of the ending I can confirm that there is a shift in the dialogue with the Starchild that would bring up the Leviathan. Originally the only endings I had access to (before and after downloading and installing the Extended Cut) were Control and Destroy. After getting this DLC I suddenly have access to Synthesis. Last I checked my EMS was around the 2650+ area, so there's no way I could have gotten it. Unless this DLC affected it. That being said, I'll admit I didn't get a clear look at my EMS right before I triggered Priority: Earth. It could be that the war assets obtained from this DLC and the latter assets obtained at Cerberus (like the Human Reaper parts) made that small bump that put me in the 2800+ range. I should mention now that I have barely touched multiplayer so I'm sitting at 50% readiness. The appearance of the synthesis ending surprised me, so I hadn't actually played right to the actual end, so I'll add any edits to see what's up. Oh, and as I'm new I'm not sure if this belongs here or should be in the forums. Sorry. Stray XIII (talk) 06:25, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Edit: I played to the end and checked the war assets, finding that prior to assaulting Cerberus I only had 2647 EMS. I reloaded a save from right before Priority: Earth and checked the war assets again. It bumped up to 2697, which is well under the minimum this very wiki suggests I should have to access Synthesis with the Extended Cut. I'm entirely unsure if this is a glitch, caused by the DLC, or whatever else. I'm playing on a PS3. Stray XIII (talk) 07:06, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Things like this belong in the forums or a blog post as this isn’t what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 (talk) 13:23, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Mods NewGame+ Should it be mentioned on this page that the weapon mods do not carry over to a NG+? Can anyone else confirm this? It could just be my game but I doubt it. --M storch (talk) 13:50, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :If three users confirm it, then the bug can be listed, but in other places since this is not the point of this page. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:55, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :I can confirm the missing weapon mods issue when trying to start a New Game+, but the weapons that came with the expansion, the AT-12 Raider and M-55 Argus, carry over just fine.--WhisperFire26 (talk) 05:05, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I found this on the Bioware Forums about the issue with the weapon mods from the Leviathan DLC not carrying over in the NG+. They fixed it in a patch update on October 4, 2012. --WhisperFire26 (talk) 15:51, October 4, 2012 (UTC)